


The Magic That is Akaashi Keiji

by voilasuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi knows how to handle Bokuto, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Are Roommates, Bokuto is on his college vb team, Bokuto never calms down, M/M, Third Year Akaashi Keiji, he may be the only one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voilasuga/pseuds/voilasuga
Summary: Bokuto's new teammates have no idea who this random dude is, but his control over the spiker is nothing less of impressive.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	The Magic That is Akaashi Keiji

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this headcannon on tiktok and I just had to write it up
> 
> Did I create 5 completely random guys for this fic? Yes. Yes I did. I couldn't use actual characters cause the dynamic wouldn't work if they knew Bokuto beforehand, if that makes sense. 
> 
> Here's the team. Frankly they don't truly matter and I gave them way too much thought and love lmao
> 
> Sato Itsuki - captain/spiker - 3rd year  
> Takahashi Minato - vice captain/middle blocker - 3rd year  
> Nakamura Haruto - libero - 2nd year  
> Yamada Sora - setter - 2nd year  
> Hiyashi Yuuto - spiker - 1st year  
> Bokuto Koutarou - spiker - 1st year

“Alright! Another beautiful spike by yours truly! How about that Hiyashi!” Bokuto cheered, pumping his fist into the air and flexing his body in various positions. 

“Impressive as always Bokuto, the same as the past 25 ones.” The fellow spiker laughed. “Now how about we take a break for once?” 

“I guess I could go for some water.” The owlish boy shrugged, walking to the benches to get his water bottle. Hiyashi collapsed on the floor, starfished and heaving. 

“Hiyashi, you know he isn’t going to let up until he quite literally passes out from exhaustion.” Takahashi laughed, looking down at his kouhai on the gymnasium floor. 

“You may have a point there Takahashi-san.” he huffed, “But seriously I want whatever he’s on, I have no idea how he even keeps up with himself.” 

“Hey hey hey! We can do a quick practice game right? It’s not too late!” Bokuto jumped up from the bench, bounding to his two teammates in the middle of the court. “Hey, Yamada-san!” He shouted to the team’s setter sitting on the floor by the door, headphones on. “Set for my team please!” The setter gave him a thumbs up.

Bokuto is his usual ball of energy, even in college. Always bouncing around the gym and his teammates, asking for spikes and 3-on-3 games. He didn’t really need them, he was as much of an amazing player as he was in high school. Yet, he didn’t want to fall behind ever, so the new 1st year kept up with his nearly impossible tactics. Bokuto loved his new team, he enjoyed being a kouhai and getting to have upperclassmen to look up to again. They were all incredibly nice and handled the spiker’s mood swings as well as they could. From his chanting for himself after a score to wallowing in the back row when his spike was shot down. They were no Keiji but not everyone could tolerate and understand the boy like the Fukurodani setter. 

“Okay! So it’s me, Yamada-san, and Takahashi-san versus Hiyashi, Sato-san, and Nakamura-san!” Bokuto slapped his hands together, then grabbing his ankle and stretching his quadriceps. 

“Bokuto, I’ve told you please just call me Nakamura or even Haruto. I won’t get mad.” The libero smiled, ruffling his kouhai’s hair. Bokuto pushed him off, patting his hair back into its spiked state. 

Hiyashi groaned, “Okay I love you guys but can we please end practice!” 

Bokuto chuckled, “You just don’t want to lose to the best ace of Fukurodani!” 

“Dude, don’t be that guy who peaked in high school!” Hiyashi chastised. “You’re in college now, high school is in the past!”

“Okay kids, enough of that. One _quick_ game and then straight to your dorms and apartments.” Sato rolled his eyes half-heartedly at his team of kouhais. 

The boys split into their designated teams with the net separating them, glaring playfully at each other. Hiyashi serves the ball over the court and Takahashi yells a quick word of acknowledgement, letting his team know he’s got it, popping the ball up for Yamada to set for the overly-excited spiker who is quite literally bouncing up and down. 

“Kou-san?” Comes a voice from the open doors of the gymnasium. A black-haired male leans against the door frame, sporting a rather dull expression besides the small upturn of one side of the mouth. 

The ball hit the floor, bouncing a few times before rolling away from the team. It didn’t fall because it was spiked and evaded Sato’s block. It wasn’t rebounded off the captain’s hands. No. It was never spiked in the first place. Bokuto was perfectly frozen, staring at the new male. That lasted all of three full seconds before he returned to reality tenfold. 

“Keiji! How’d you get here! When did you get here?! Did you see any of my amazing moves! I missed you! You’re still in your uniform! Did you come from your practice!” Bokuto bombarded him with questions, rushing towards the nonchalant boy. Akaashi’s face never faltered, just staring at the former captain. 

“Calm down Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, standing up straight and looking behind Bokuto to the five new faces, all with various looks of confusion. 

Bokuto stopped talking immediately. The faces turned to shock.

“Sorry babe, I just haven’t seen you in so long! You surprised me.” Bokuto smiled and leaned in towards the newcomer. Akaashi tilted his head reflexively and Bokuto planted a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“You saw me on Saturday.” Akaashi smiled, “I took the bus over from Fukurodani because a little cat told me you haven't been back to the room yet.”

“I totally lost track of time! You know how it is. I’ll let Kuroo know I’m alive and then let’s get some dinner okay?” Bokuto chuckled to himself thinking about his roommate texting his boyfriend about his habits of practicing too much. 

“Don’t you want to finish the game?” Akaashi nodded towards the court. The rest of the team were gobsmacked. Not at the fact that this guy who they are guessing is Bokuto’s boyfriend, showed up randomly. They had absolutely no clue Bokuto was dating, let alone a guy who frankly was too pretty to be real. That is not the surprising part. It’s the fact that Bokuto is so...docile. 

“What game?” Bokuto shrugged, picking up his gym bag and walked back to Akaashi at the doors. “Bye guys! See you tomorrow for practice!” He waved over his shoulder, wrapping the other arm around Akaashi’s waist.

Once gone from the building, the team all turned to stare at each other. Hiyashi was first to speak, “There is no fucking way that just happened. Did you see him! He just stopped talking, left _first_ , and didn’t complain at all?!” 

The rest of the team nodded in agreement before collectively starting the end of practice and lockup routine. Hiyashi kept going, “I beg him to stop for a goddamn water break!” 

Sato chuckled at the first-year and pulled his phone out to text a certain someone’s roommate.

_I’m going to need the name and number of Bokuto’s bf_

_I see you’ve witnessed the magic that is Akaashi Keiji_

_[Contact: Akaashi Keiji]_

Akaashi would come by every so often after that, this time actually talking to Bokuto’s teammates and playing a few rounds possibly. The teammates adored him for a few reasons: he made Bokuto melt and seeing the ever so confident spiker fumble was something everyone needed to witness, and with just a look of ‘help’ Akaashi would settle the bustling boy which meant an end to his torturous practicing. Sometimes. 

  
  



End file.
